roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nomad
The Nomad (of Nowhere), also known as "Friend", is the main protagonist and title character of the Nomad of Nowhere series. He is the most wanted man in the world, and the last magic user known in the Land of Nowhere. For over a hundred years no one has seen him, people only hearing rumors of his great and terrible magic power. He is quite friendly however, and willing to help strangers and people in need, regardless of his reputation. Backstory Once upon a time, there was plenty of magic in the Land of Nowhere. A hundred years ago it gradually disappeared, by the hands of King El Rey. Out of all the magic users, only one remained - the mute Nomad. Many bounty hunters searched for him over the course of a hundred years, desiring to capture him and collect his bounty. None of them ever succeeded, until the Dandy Lions crew found his hiding place. Due to a short vision caused by Skout when she entered his home (Season 1, Episode 01), it's possible he used to have a red-haired female companion in the past. Although the confused reaction of the Nomad at the image suggests that it could have been either a wistful daydream or a long-forgotten memory. How much the Nomad remembers of his own history remains unknown as well. Appearance The Nomad's true appearance is shrouded in mystery, his clothing covering every bit of his body, including his face. He wears a cerulean jacked with long beige sleeved, dark grey pants, a pair of brown cowboy boots with matching gloves, a belt with a golden buckle, a cobalt blue cape with a golden lapel pin, a red scarf tied on the back of his neck, and a big brown hat. He never seems to take any of it off. The only things not concealed are his wide, round, pupil-less white eyes. Aside from his body language, which is generally rather conspicuous and accompanied by instrumental sounds, his eyes are the main indicator of his moods and face expressions, since his mouth or eyebrows aren't visible. Also, movements and hand gestures are the only way he is capable of communicating with so far, due to him being completely mute. Personality The Nomad is a cheerful person - friendly and quite naive, despite his age. He seems to possess the innocence of a child, curious of the world around him, and eager to make friends with anyone who shows kindness to him. He is a kind-hearted pacifist who has never killed anyone, not even in righteous anger or self-defense. Because of a century-long isolation, he is ignorant about many simple things, such as a circus using the world "magic" for advertisement. The Nomad is an outcast in the Land of Nowhere, and he often compensates his loneliness by giving life to inanimate objects with his magic, which he is happy to show whenever anyone asks for it. He always treats those life-given objects with care and respect, showing deep remorse every time one of them gets destroyed. He is loyal to his friends and quick to forgive those who had wronged him, unwilling to let anyone get hurt because of him. Magical Abilities Giving Life to Inanimate Objects The Nomad's magical talent is bringing inanimate objects to life by lightly clapping twice (or once but with force, as shown in: Season 1, Episode 05; "Kindness of a stranger"). There are certain rules and imitations, however: * he cannot use his magic on an object while it's being held by someone (Season 1, Episode 03), which includes things attached to or inside of other people, such as mechanical limbs or golden teeth * he cannot use his magic on dead material - "Can't bring back life where it has left" (Season 1, Episode 05), which includes any part of the human or animal body, such as bones. He can, however, give life to plants, such as flowers (Season 1, Episode 01) * whenever he tries to uses his magic on something he can't bring to life, the nearest object is given life instead (Season 1, Episode 03) * the larger the object he gives life to, the harder they are to rein in, more likely to disobey and to cause trouble (Season 1, Episode 02). Whenever an object is given life - be it a rock, a broom or a plant - it grows cartoonish round eyes with black pupils, eyebrows, stick eyebrows and two pairs of limbs. The Nomad's creations are as friendly as he is himself, willing to protect him whenever he's in danger. However they are capable of acting out of their own free will, or even against the Nomad's wishes, like when the old mill destroyed the town of Bliss Hill. There doesn't seem to be any time limit on the Nomad's magic, as what he brings to life remains alive however long he wishes to (the objects can return to their previous state, as shown in Season 1, Episode 05). His objects can be "killed" though, for example by breaking or burning them. Once they are destroyed, the Nomad cannot use his magic on them again, since they count as "dead material". As used as he is to using his magic, the Nomad still appears unaware of some aspects of it, like in Season 1, Episode 02. But he doesn't seem eager to explore his limits, as his magic isn't as much as a tool to him, as it a way of life - he can go wherever he wishes to, and surround himself by allies and companions whenever he needs them. Other Abilities The Nomad has lived for over a hundred years and still has full vitality, making him either very long-lived or possibly immortal. He never appears to be hungry of thirsty, easily surviving in the heat of the desert without rest, food or water. Combined with his concealed appearance it's likely that his body is not of a normal human's, or at least it's completely immune to things such as starvation, dehydration and exhaustion. There were also a couple of times when the Nomad's chest glowed after making a significant decision and resuming his journey. The specifics of that ability are yet unknown. Category:Nomad of Nowhere Characters